In the medical arts, various medical devices are required to be effective, durable, and small or compact so to meet the particular needs of physicians and/or other interventionalists. Conductive devices, which can be catheters, wires, and the like, having various electrodes thereon or therein need to be particularly compact so to fit within narrow bodily lumens like a patient's vasculature and various other luminal organs, such as the heart.
Wires may be preferred over catheters due to their relatively smaller size and the ability to fit one or more wires within a catheter lumen, for example. However, given the size of a typical guidewire (0.014″ or 0.035″ in diameter, for example), conductive wire placement along the guidewire having those dimensions typically increases the overall cross-sectional area of the guidewire, making the guidewire unsuitable for certain applications.
Accordingly, a compact device useful to carry various conductive wires and sensors, configured for various interventional uses within a patient's body, would be well received in the marketplace.